


A Moment of Peace

by Merfilly



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Fluff, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-08
Updated: 2011-01-08
Packaged: 2017-10-14 13:53:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/149878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A tiny moment on New Caprica</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Moment of Peace

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ariestess](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/gifts).



Laura held up the blanket for Maya to slip back into the bed. "How is she?" she asked softly.

"Just needed a change," Maya said sleepily, before rolling toward Laura and snuggling onto her shoulder. She spread her hand over Laura's stomach, kissing the neck that was so temptingly close. Laura made a sleepy noise of her own, curling Maya in close to her, and both women closed their eyes. This felt almost too good to last, but Laura took comfort where she could. Thankfully, Maya was more than willing to give it to her, in their new life together.


End file.
